A typical screw configuration includes an elongated shank that extends between a driving head of the screw and a pointed end of the screw. At least part of the shank is helically threaded. Screws of this type have in many cases been designed specifically for beneficial performance and use in a single material (e.g., wood or metal or plastic or composite material). Some screw configurations have also been developed with an eye toward suitable performance in multiple different materials.
It would be desirable to provide a cost-effective screw multi-thread screw configuration useful in multiple different materials.